Two Sets of Twins
by Geena-Waters
Summary: George and Fred Weasley meet another set of identical twins, but they're girls and from Canada. What happens when one set has to play match maker for the other? This should be interesting...
1. The Waters Family moves in

Two Sets of Twins  
  
A/N: Well it's me, Geena. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so don't shoot me if it's not perfect. For some reason I like the Weasley twins the best and of the two I take pity, well not exactly pity, but something of the like on George, 'cause he's the one who didn't have a date to the Yule Ball in the 'Goblet of Fire', at least I think that's how it went. Now I'm going to use the name Geena Waters as one of my character names because I want the girl to have the same initials as George. This will not be a Mary Sue (at least not on purpose) because my characters will not be perfect. If you really hate it and think it has no place on fanfiction.net, then by all means let my know and I will delete it. Anyway on with the story. Just so you know and don't get confused, 'thoughts' are in single quotation marks and "speech" is in double.  
  
Background Info: A new family has moved into the area. They are living in a house across from the Burrow. The family consists of a mother and father: Darren and Sally; two identical twin girls, age 17: Geena and Francine (Fran, Franny); and a baby boy, 11 months: Robby. They hail from Canada; Kitchener, Ontario, Canada to be exact. They have come to England because they are just far too out numbered in Kitchener and because of their father's work (I'll say he works at the Ministry of Magic, but I really don't know too much about him 'cause right now he's not really an integral part of the story). Basically they've finished school and are trying to find something to do. Oh and all of their family, except the baby are animagi (did I spell that right?), they change into white snowy owls. At first I thought of making them wolves 'cause that's a little more 'Canadian', but I wanted something that could fly, and the owls also have something to do with the story. That's all for now, but if I think of anything else I may just make notes during the story, hopefully it won't be too confusing.  
  
Chapter One: The Waters Family moves in.  
  
"Hey Fran, have you seen my red suitcase with the Canadian flag on it?" Gina Waters yelled from the room her sister and her were sharing. Actually in reality it was two rooms, each with their own bathroom, adjoined with a door on the one wall. The Waters had just moved and were still getting all their things in order.  
  
"Yea, I saw it downstairs with all the rest of the luggage that we brought with us. It might take you a while to find it though, it's probably buried beneath everything else." Fran replied, a little out of breath as she had just finished carrying one of her own suitcases up the large flight of stairs in their new home.  
  
Gina poked her head into her sister's room, "hey do you want to come help me find it? I thought I saw one of your suitcases on the top before I came up here, so it's not like you'd be wasting a trip down those stairs."  
  
"Sure, sounds like a plan. Man I wish we could apparate with our luggage, that would be so much easier than lugging it all the way up those stairs, get it 'lugging it', I crack my self up." Fran said as she continued to laugh at her very corny pun all the way down the stairs, while her twin Gina just shook her head and chuckled at her sisters' silly ness.  
  
**downstairs** "gurgle, gurgle, gurgle."  
  
"Hey little Robby, what' a doin'?" Fran cooed too her little baby brother who was crawling around the pile of luggage trying to pull things out from it. She picked him up and was playing with him when their mother came in,  
  
"Oh there you are Robby, I wasn't sure where you had crawled off too." Mrs. Water's said as she took her youngest born from her daughter.  
  
Fran faked a look of shock at her mother. "You mean you didn't know where he was? I'm ashamed, you call yourself a good mother, yet you let your wittle baby cwawl around wiffowt knowing whewe he is." She said in baby talk, while her mother just laughed at how silly she was being. Meanwhile Gina was busy digging to find her lost suitcase without any luck.  
  
"Franny." She whined, "I thought you were here to help me. I can't find the stupid thing anywhere." She continued to move things out of the way when suddenly she noticed a patch of bright red amongst the dull colours of their other things.  
  
"Ah there, see? You didn't need my help in finding it after all. But you may need my help in getting it out." Fran chuckled. They dug around it a little more and when there was sufficient enough suitcase to hold onto, they grabbed and pulled. "Ok, on the count of three pull, one.two...THREE!" The two girls pulled as hard as they could and tumbled backwards onto the ground, the offending suitcase in hand, or should I say, covering them.  
  
"Thanks Fran, that definitely helped."  
  
"No probs, Gina, anytime." Gina and Francine both took hold of their suitcases (Fran had forgotten about hers until Gina had reminded her of it) and made their way to their rooms. Once back upstairs they started unpacking. They decided to help each other and do one person's at a time, so Fran was now busy in Gina's room helping her to unpack.  
  
As they were going through Gina's things and setting them up around the room, Fran found something that was very interesting. "Ah, gasp, Gina I never knew!"  
  
"What are you talking about now?" Gina inquired as she looked over to where her sister was sorting through a bag.  
  
"I never knew you to be the kind of girl to like muggle boys, I never knew you to be the kind of girl to like any kind of boys." Fran laughed as she looked at a picture of a cute boy with bright red hair, a boy that happened to live down the street from them when they lived in Kitchener.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Give me that." Gina yelped as her face turned a bright scarlet. "I didn't really like him I just thought he was really cute, and you know how I can't resist cute boys with red hair...at least I thought you knew that."  
  
"You were always the tom-boy, but I think I vaguely remember you saying something about this particular boy now that you mention it." Fran said as she looked at the ceiling, something she always did when she was trying to remember something or when she was thinking really hard.  
  
"Well maybe you should just let me finish unpacking the rest of that stuff. I know we're really close, but there are still some things that I would like to keep private if you don't mind." Gina told her sister. The two were very close, but not to the point where they told each other every single detail of their lives. They both had things they kept to themselves, everyone does.  
  
"Of course. How 'bout we go unpack my stuff now seeing as how everything here is pretty much finished, what'd ya say?" Fran asked.  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea my friend, shall we?" Gina said as she linked arms with her sister and the two walked into the next room.  
  
**a little while later**  
  
"Gina, Franny, time for supper!" Mr. Waters called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" The two yelled at the top of the lungs, just too make sure that their father heard them. Yelling as loud as they possible could was something they always enjoyed doing. Once the girls were seated at the table they began to eat with the usual events that always took place at the supper table. First Robby would throw something at someone or the floor, then their mother would go to clean it up. The next time he threw something their father would clean. Most nights it only happened twice where he really threw something, but on the nights where he did it more then that, their parents let it be until the end of the meal. There was also the usual chit-chat that went on between the four older members of the family.  
  
"So how are you two liking the new house?" Their mother would ask them.  
  
"It sure is a lot bigger than are old one eh?" Their father would mention, stating the obvious as always (a/n: I just had to add the 'eh' in there, I am Canadian you know).  
  
And they would both answer, "the house is great, we really like it." And "it is definitely bigger than our old one." That was how supper went their first night in a new house, town, and country, uneventful and as routine as it always was.  
  
As the evening was drawing to a close and everyone was getting sleepy, the lights were turned off and they all went to seek their beds, glad to be in them again after the long plain ride to England. Well that is almost everyone went to seek their beds. Geena and Fran were much to excited to be tired. They stayed up most of the night in Fran's room talking about their new life; what they were all going to do and who they were all going to meet. Finally though their eyes began to droop and their talk began to slow, so they too retired for a good nights sleep.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is fairly short, but there really isn't much more I can do or much more I really feel like doing. I mean how interesting is it to write and read about a family of Canadian's moving into a new house in England. This is why I am posting chapters one and two at the same time, so as to get on with the story. 


	2. The Weasley's meet the Waters'

Two Sets of Twins  
  
A/N: Here is chapter two like I promised no waiting necessary. I do hope you like my story so far, I'm trying to make it as realistic as I can, that may not be the correct term, but meh. Any way, I'm trying to make it as real as I can, so bear with me. Thank you. Now, on with the show...  
  
*For those of you who haven't read this before, then this won't apply, but for others who have it will. I am changing the ending of this chapter because this story is of course too predictable and common. I hope you will like the improvement (that's what I think it is anyway). It has been brought on by a review stating the story is too predictable and therefore not any good. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: The Weasley's meet the Waters'.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Ugh, it's not time to get up yet is it?" Gina cried sleepily. "Why do I have my alarm set anyway, it's not like I have to get up for anything important." Just at that moment Fran walked in her room looking just as tired as Gina felt.  
  
"Am I forgetting something, or did we set our alarms for no reason at all?" she asked as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. In reality it was 9 o'clock in the morning, therefore really not that early at all. Well not that early for people who go to bed at respectable hours of the night, it is in fact early for teenage girls who stay up till 1 o'clock in the morning talking.  
  
"No I don't think there is anything important going on, but if you'll think a little bit then you'll realize that we always try to wake up at 9 so we don't waste our whole day like most of our friends and because mom and dad won't let us sleep later than that unless we have a really good reason."  
  
"How can you put that many words together in one sentence this early in the morning?" moaned Fran. "It's way too early to even think, let alone lay out a big speech like that. I'm going back to bed, see you when my stomach wakes me up." And with that Fran was gone and back in her own bed before Gina could say anything in return.  
  
*****  
  
'I wonder where those girls are? Usually they're up and down stairs for breakfast by this time.' Sally Waters wondered. "I think I'll go check on them." She said aloud to no one in particular. "Girls are you awake?" she called.  
  
"We're trying to sleep mom!" they both screamed at the same time.  
  
"I can't believe that you're this tired from unpacking yesterday. Normally you two have unending energy, where has it all gone?" she asked.  
  
"We stayed up late talking last night, and we were trying to get some extra sleep, but I can see that that won't happen." Gina grumbled as she climbed out of bed. "Thank goodness we each have our own showers; it'll really save a lot of time."  
  
"Well I'll see you girls downstairs when you're ready for breakfast. Your father and I were thinking of paying a visit to our neighbours across the street. So whenever you are ready and have eaten we'll go. Oh and I hear that they have a really big family with a lot of boys so you may want to look your best." Their mother called to them, chuckling, as she made her way down to the kitchen.  
  
With that to encourage them they got ready as fast as they could because being the typical teenage girls that they were, they always wanted to meet new boys and they had to make sure they looked just right.  
  
**after their showers**  
  
"Gina, what should I wear? Should I wear the red top or the blue top? Should I wear Pants or skirt? Oh I can't decide!!!! What if I look like a fool? I wonder how British girls dress. Do they dress the same way we do? Ahhhh!!!" Fran was or course doing what she did best when it came time to meeting new guys, she panicked. She was so afraid of not looking just right that sometimes she forgot to be herself, and then she was in trouble.  
  
"If you want my opinion, I'm going to say wear a pair of jeans and a cute little t-shirt. Not a skimpy one mind you, just a cute one. That's what I'm going to wear. And I'm pretty sure we don't dress that differently than muggle British girls, as far as our kind go, I'm really not sure."  
  
"Hey Gin, you know neither of us own skimpy clothes so you didn't even have to mention that. Anyway I was thinking, do you want to wear the same stuff? I mean what's the fun in being twins if you don't take advantage of it by dressing up exactly the same so no one can tell you apart!" Fran said excitedly.  
  
"Sure that sounds cool! Why don't we wear our red Roots t-shirts, with our dark jeans, and we can wear our hair down, and wear the same jewelry and stuff." Gina suggested.  
  
"I like it!" Fran exclaimed. So the twins spent the next hour blow drying their hair and getting ready. When they were finally done they went downstairs and had bacon and eggs for breakfast.  
  
**after breakfast**  
  
After breakfast was eaten and the family was all assembled by the doorway, they were finally ready to go.  
  
"Now girls, you must be on your best behaviour because you father works with Mr. Weasley, that's the name of the family that lives across the street, the Weasley's." Mrs. Waters stated.  
  
"Sally, you know that the girls will be good, they always are so there is no need to bother them with stuff that isn't important. Now, shall we be off?" replied Mr. Waters to the remark his wife had made which was as we all know was unnecessary, yet Mrs. Waters had a habit of doing that quite often so the family was used to it. As the Waters stepped out their front door onto the front porch they looked across the street and saw the Burrow. Now of course they saw it as wizards do because they themselves are wizards. They were quite intrigued as they had never seen a house quite like this one before. It was Darren Waters who first snapped out of the 'spell' they had all been under.  
  
"Well we're not going to meet our neighbours by just standing here now are we? So let's go!" He said enthusiastically. And with that, they finally were off.  
  
Meanwhile at the Burrow...  
  
"Hey Fred, do you see those people walking over here?" George hurriedly asked his identical twin brother. "They're obviously the new family that moved in seeing as how they're coming from that house."  
  
"Didn't dad say they had girls our age?" Fred questioned.  
  
"Yea he did say that. I believe he said two twin girls." George answered with a smile on his face. They each had a special pair of goggles that they had invented to go along with their Extendable Ears (a/n: is that right? Please correct me if I'm wrong), and were trying to get a good look at the family approaching their house.  
  
"I get first dibb's on the brunette with the long hair, the one in the red t-shirt." George stated.  
  
"George," Fred said with superiority. "They're both brunettes with long hair and red t-shirts. Can't you see that from here, they're almost at the front door."  
  
"Which means we should be there too. Let's go, I'll race you!" and with that the twins were off running down the stairs as fast as they could without breaking anything. That is Fred ran, George had enough sense to apparate, therefore beating his brother with flying colours (a/n: for all you Americans who are reading this, that is how you spell colour, so there, lol).  
  
A/N: most of the story, in fact I think all of it will either be in Gina and Fran's POV or George and Fred's POV. So I'll just let you know when it changes.  
  
Gina and Fran's POV  
  
"Gina, does my hair look ok?" Fran nervously asked her sister.  
  
"Of course it does Franny, now stop worrying about it or you'll get warts, and I'll have to call you a worry wart for real." Assured Gina, who of course wasn't at all worried about how she looked, because she never was. If there was a hair out of place, well they would just have to deal with that because she wasn't going to try and look perfect for complete strangers.  
  
"Here we are! Is everyone ready? Good. Ok here we go." Said Mr. Waters, who was always a little on the weird side. But just before he was able to knock, the door flew open and they were met with an amazing scent of baked apples and cinnamon.  
  
"Oh, hello, you must be the Waters! Well come in, come in, don't be shy. I was actually just on my way over with Ginny here to bring you this pie I made to welcome you to the neighbourhood, but it looks like you beat me too it. My name is Molly (a/n: again correct me if I'm wrong), or Mrs. Weasley to the children, this is my daughter Ginny, she's 14, Fred and George here (who had made it to the kitchen in one piece) are 17, that's Mr. or Arthur Weasley, and these three are Ron, Hermione, and Harry, all 15. The one with red hair is mine the other two are Ron's friends. Oh and I'm sorry, you must be wondering who Hermione and Harry belong too since they certainly don't belong to any Weasley's," Mrs. Weasley said with a laugh. "They're Ron's friends, Hermione Granger, her parents are muggles, and Harry Potter. We also have three older sons Bill, Charlie and Percy, who don't live at home, although you won't really hear too much about Percy because he doesn't really have much to do with us anymore." She ended quietly.  
  
"Forgive us if we don't remember all your names right away. It may take a little while, but I'm sure we'll get them eventually. My name is Mr. Darren Waters, and this is my wife Mrs. Sally Waters. Here are our daughters Francine, mostly known as Fran, and Gina, who are also 17. And this little tyke here is our 11month old boy Robby. Fancy that, us both having twins that are 17. I'm sure they'll all get along wonderfully." Mr. Waters informed them all. The Waters of course new exactly who Harry Potter was and of his story so they didn't need to inquire about it. They also knew that when someone ended a sentence in the kind of tone Mrs. Weasley used, they best not ask about the situation. If the Weasley's wanted them to know they would tell them in due time.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Waters and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table with the pie and cut into it. Once everyone had a piece the kids went off in little groups together: Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, and George, Fred, Gina, and Fran. Then of course the parents started doing what they did best; Mr. Waters and Mr. Weasley talked about work and Mrs. Waters and Mrs. Weasley talked about what mothers talk about.  
  
George, Gina, Fran and Fred's POV  
  
The two sets of twins walked outside and sat down on the grass in the backyard. Since they were strangers their conversation was slim and there was of course many awkward moments of silence between little bouts of talking.  
  
"So," George finally said to break an exceptionally long moment of silence that had left everyone feeling a little on the awkward and or embarrassed side. "You guys said you were from Canada, and we've said all we can about us all being twins, but we still haven't heard much about you guys in particular. Would mind filling us in?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, I mean there really isn't that much to tell. We're your average Canadian teenagers who like music and going to the movies. We like shopping, well I like it, but Fran loves it." Gina said as she laughed a little bit at her last comment. "We also like reading once in a while when the mood takes us, and for the most part we like fantasy novels like books by Mercedes Lackey, J.R.R. Tolkien and others."  
  
"One thing that Gina really loves to do is play the music really, really loud and stand in front of her mirror with her hairbrush as a microphone and sing along, she also likes to dance while she does this." Fran said. She was trying to get back at her sister for the shopping comment and it was working, her sister was turning a bright scarlet.  
  
"You dance along to it to, and sometimes you even sing. Just because I like to sing along to the radio or a CD doesn't mean you need to make fun of me for it, I mean you've done a lot of embarrassing things that I could mention here too." Gina retorted with a small snort as she crossed her arms trying to make them all think she was mad, when what she was really doing was brushing up on her acting skills. She took pride in being able to convince people of one thing when she meant another.  
  
"Well at least we know more about you, but we really have no idea about some of the things you mentioned. For example; what is a radio, a CD, and a microplate?" Fred asked the girls.  
  
At this the girls started to laugh, "It's called a microphone, not a microplate." Fran corrected, while Fred took his turn at a scarlet face. "A radio is a device that muggles use to listen to music and the news and stuff. A CD is a thin, round piece of material, and CD stands for Compact Disc. It has music recorded on it and you play it in a CD player. You can also have music recorded on a tape, but those are so old fashioned, no one has them anymore."  
  
"Ok that makes sense, sort of. You'll have to show us what these things look like so we can better understand, because honestly I'm a little confused. You also said something about movies, what are those?" George asked.  
  
"Movies are basically stories that you watch. They are made up of a sequence of pictures projected onto a screen really, really fast so it looks like there is motion and continuity. They're a form of entertainment, lots of people go to the movies a lot and it's a ton of fun. You can also watch them at home of VHS video or DVD." Gina informed them. They were looking at her dumbstruck, having no idea what they were talking about, so she said, "Look, we'll show you. Let's go over to our house and we'll show you all kinds of cool muggle things that I'm sure you'll find to be interesting."  
  
So they all got up, told their parents they were leaving and went over to the Waters house. When they got there they went through the door and into the family room where their T.V. was. They had a big screen, so the boys were even more in awe than they would have been with a regular T.V. They turned it on and popped in the first VHS they saw. It turned out to be 'Robin Hood Men in Tights' with Cary Elwes, one of the girls' personal favourites. George and Fred were enthralled by it.  
  
"This is so cool! It's like watching a play, but in your own home and with real places." Fred exclaimed.  
  
As they continued to watch George asked, "are all of these..movies this funny?"  
  
"Well no, some are quite serious, or full of action, horror, romance, pretty much everything you can imagine." Fran explained. She then turned it off and started going through all their movies.  
  
"Oh, here's 'Greece', and 'The Sound of Music'. 'Moulin Rouge', 'Singing in the Rain', 'The Music Man', all these Disney and cartoon movies, 'Ocean's Eleven', 'She's All That', 'Remember the Titans', 'October Sky', 'Sixteen Candles', oh I love Molly Ringwald, she's so cool. 'Fiddler on the Roof', all the 'Star Wars' movies, 'Tombstone', 'The Princes Bride', 'Chicago'.." Both Gina and Fran continued to rhyme off all of their movies and believe me, they have a lot. Of course George and Fred were overwhelmed by all of this, but they didn't mind.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I can't wait till 'Pirates of the Caribbean' comes out." Fran exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I love Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. Johnny makes a really good pirate." Gina laughed.  
  
"Who are these guys you're talking about?" George asked, trying not to feel jealous.  
  
"There just actors, that are really talented and good looking." Fran said.  
  
"Oh that makes sense, I guess." Fred said still a bit confused.  
  
"You know the movies we were showing you?" Gina asked as the boys nodded. "Well the people in them are called actors."  
  
"Oh." They both said together with revelation. The girls also showed Fred and George what DVD's are so that they wouldn't have to wonder about those either. When they were done with all the movies, they decided to show them their music collection, so they all went upstairs. Fred and George thought Fran and Gina were lucky to each have their own rooms.  
  
"Now this is a radio, and this is a CD/Tape player. And these things are tapes and CD's." Gina showed them. "Let's see, what to put in?" She said to herself. "I know, I'll play this song from the Barenaked Ladies, 'Falling for the First Time." She said to everyone.  
  
I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
I'm so green, it's really amazing  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me.  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
  
"That was cool wasn't it?" Fran asked the boys.  
  
"Ya, it was pretty cool. I thought you said they were bare-naked ladies, those people sounded like guys to me." Fred said  
  
"They are guys. Barenaked Ladies is their group name, and they're Canadian too." Gina told them. "Here, I'll just put out a bunch of different CD's for you to listen to, Fran can help you pick one's you might like. I'm going to get some food." So while Gina was downstairs getting something to snack on, Fran, Fred, and George were busy listening to bits of almost every CD the girls had.  
  
"Now, what can I get to eat?" Gina said to herself as she drummed her fingers on the countertop. "I know! Lay's regular chips and Heluva Good French Onion dip. I'm sure they'll like that." with that decided, she searched for her items of choice, found them, and ran back upstairs to the others. "Hey guys, I've got some food!" she yelled over the music. "Nut's", she said to herself. Then yelled, "but I forgot drinks, I'll be right back again." Soon she was back with some nice cold Coca-Cola and cups for the four of them.  
  
"You know what," George said as they were sitting around eating their chip and dip and drinking their coke. "Today has got to be one of the most fun days I've ever had. We've been introduced to so many new things, man our dad would have a hay day with all this muggle stuff about. You do realize that we will tell him about this stuff and he'll probably be over here everyday looking at it." He warned. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Well I wonder who that could be." Fran voiced the thought everyone had been thinking. She opened Gina's window to look at the front door and saw young teens standing there, two with bright red hair. "Hey Fred, George, aren't those your brother and sister and their friends?" she asked.  
  
Fred looked out the window as well and called out to the four on the doorstep, "Oy, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, what do you want?"  
  
It was Ron who answered him. "Mom and dad want you guys to come home for supper. We're all eating at our house, so you're all supposed to come. Gina and Fran, your dad said something about us not having a phone, so he couldn't call here. We didn't know what he meant, but then Hermione and Harry filled us in."  
  
"All right, we'll be down in a minute." George yelled back, because he had now stuck his head out of the window, while Fran and Gina had gone to Fran's room to look out her window.  
  
They all brought their heads in from the windowsills and were back in Gina's room before they left. "I guess we better be off." Fred repeated. So they went down the stairs, out the front door, across the road, and into the Burrow, there they were met with a waft of delicious smells coming from the kitchen.  
  
As they walked through the door Mrs. Weasley ushered them to come in and sit down so they could get started. "Come, come, we're about to eat. Find a spot somewhere at the table and sit down please. Ah, there, we're all ready." She said as everyone had found a seat. "Now, dig in!"  
  
"You know," Mr. Weasley put in. "I'm going to have to come over to your house and have a look at all your muggle equipment, that is if you don't mind."  
  
After this statement George, Fred, Gina, and Fran burst out laughing, they just couldn't hold it in.  
  
"What in heavens name is so funny, you four?" Mr. Waters questioned.  
  
"Well you see," Gina started to say but couldn't finish due to a fit of giggles.  
  
"..that's exactly what Fred and George told us Mr. Weasley would do. That's why it's so funny." Fran finished for her sister, and the two sets of twins nodded in agreement before dissolving into another fit of giggles. That comment set the whole room off. Everyone was laughing and laughing and couldn't stop, but nobody really wanted to either.  
  
"Well, I think we've had enough laughing and silliness for one night. I'm going to get this cleaned up and then I think it'll be time for you children to be thinking about your beds." Mrs. Weasley suggested, ordered was more like it.  
  
"Aww, but mum, bed just yet? We're old enough to stay up as late as we want and besides it's summer." George argued.  
  
"I quite agree with Molly. We need to get little Robby home anyway." Mrs. Waters stated.  
  
"Come on mom, we're not tired." Fran said as she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Tut, tut, no arguing now. Its home to bed for all of us, let's go." Mrs. Waters said for the last time, as she, Robby and her husband said their goodbyes and left. Gina and Fran were a little more reluctant to go. They had had a really good time with Fred and George and they didn't want to go home just yet. But alas, they also couldn't disobey their parents, so in the end they had to say goodbye. The boys followed out the door, to say their goodbyes outside.  
  
"It was nice hangin' with you guys today," Fran told them. "We had a lot of fun."  
  
"If it's ok with the folks we'll come over tomorrow." Gina suggested.  
  
"Ya that would be neat. We could show you our joke store, it's really cool." George offered.  
  
"That sounds like a plan, but we better get back inside before mum has a fit or something. See you guys tomorrow. I hope it'll be as much fun as today was." Fred added.  
  
"I'm sure it will be." Fran assured them.  
  
"Goodnight." Gina yelled to them as they ran back inside. So the two girls walked home. To their new home, one they loved already. George and Fred hastened inside to avoid the small, but none the less potent wrath of their mother. As they were getting ready for bed they talked about the day.  
  
George and Fred's POV  
  
"I really like those girls, they're cool." Fred told his brother.  
  
"Me too. It was really neat to see all their muggle stuff wasn't it." George voiced.  
  
"I know what you mean, but I must say it's still a bit confusing."  
  
"Definitely confusing, but still very interesting." George agreed. "Well, I'm turning in, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night bro." Fred said as he lay down.  
  
"You too." George answered and they both were asleep within minutes.  
  
Gina and Fran's POV  
  
As the girls we're getting ready for bed, this is what they said:  
  
"Hey Gina, what do' you think of the Fred and George?" Fran asked her twin.  
  
"I told you before that I couldn't resist cute boys with red hair." Gina replied.  
  
"That you did Gina that you did." Fran said as she chuckled at her sister.  
  
"I wonder if we overloaded them with all our muggle stuff today?."  
  
"Most likely, they didn't seem to really know what to say about it all." Fran said.  
  
"That's for sure. Well I'm tired and I don't think we should have a repeat of last night, so good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite." Gina yawned.  
  
"Same to you." Fran whispered as they both crawled into bed.  
  
A/N: Ok, once school starts I'm not sure how quickly I can update. But then again if you don't like it than it won't matter. Anyway, please review I would really like your input. Thanks. Hope you like the updated version, not very different, just a few changes.  
  
*Geena Waters 


	3. George’s Dream and The Noble and Most An...

Two Sets of Twins  
  
A/N: Finally I will start the third chapter to this story. I apologize to anyone who cares that it is so late. I haven't updated in what, 5 months or so? Also this chapter (and hopefully more to come) is (are) dedicated to PottersGirl13 who because of her kindness and enthusiasm has inspired me to write more of this story. Thank you, Geena.  
  
I keep getting more and more reviews saying that people like this story and I've decided that today I'm going to finish this chapter and put it up no matter what (I just hope it will be good enough to make people happy). Thank you all SOOOO much it makes me feel so happy. Oh and I should mention that I don't own any characters except for the Waters family and anymore you may not recognize, thanks!  
  
Chapter Three: George's Dream and The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
  
(A/N: I'm not going to tell you every time I change P.O.V.'s because it's just too much. It should be fairly obvious at times and if it's not I hope you don't get confused. You shouldn't but you never know...)   
  
"Hhhuuuuaaaaawwww. I am sooooo tired." Gina yawned as she stretched in bed. She thought back on the events of the night before and smiled. "Why do those guys have to have red hair?" she mumbled to herself. "I can't resist red hair."   
  
"What's that Gina?" Fran said as she poked her head in Gina's room. "I thought I heard you say something."   
  
"Oh, nothing. Just grumbling because I woke up so early."   
  
"Early! This isn't early. It's almost 11 o'clock and you haven't even had breakfast today. And don't you remember we said we would hang out with Fred and George today? Well Fred owled us and said they would come by at one to show us some stuff they've made for their joke shop." Fran explained to a still very sleepy Gina.  
  
"WHAT!! 1 o'clock! That's only two hours away and I still have to get ready! I mean I have to shower and eat and pick out what to wear and....wait a minute what am I saying? Why should it take longer than two hours? I think I'm going crazy" Gina finished off her little rant by mumbling this last part, but Fran still heard it, shook her head and went down to breakfast.  
  
(A/N: GAH! I realized that I said they were 17 which means they don't quite have the joke shop yet because they are still in school. For the purpose of this story then they will be showing them some things that will go into their joke shop. Sorry about all that, I really need to get my timelines straight. Oh and they are not finished school yet, they still one more year to go which means they will go to Hogwarts which will make this interesting :S. Anyway, I'm really sorry for all these mix-ups and hopefully I won't have to make many more of these notes. If you're wondering why I'm just not changing it from the actual story it's because if you've already read the other two chapters you would miss out and I'm just too lazy...I almost didn't write any more on this story, but there are people who want me to continue so I'll do my best.)  
  
It was a hot summer day and George was lying on his back on the grass. He was lying under the shade of a beautiful willow tree. Willow tree? As far as he knew they didn't have any willow trees at the Burrow. Oh well, the tree was large and gave off plenty of shade for himself and Gina. Gina? How long had she been lying beside him? 'Man' he thought 'willow trees and Gina, this is really strange'. What was even stranger was the fact that he had his arm around Gina and she was sleeping with her head on his chest. 'Now this is really weird, what's going on?' He was confused by all this, but soon realized that he was really enjoying all of it and maybe it wasn't so strange after all. But then he remembered that he had just met Gina and he really didn't know her so having her sleeping in his arms just didn't seem right. He decided he was going to wake her. "Umm...Gina?"  
  
Fred watched as his brother rolled in his sleep and then he heard him say the words ummm...Gina. Of course Fred just laughed and waited to see what else his twin would do before he woke up and also wondered why George was saying Gina's name in his sleep. George moved some more and said "Gina, wake up." Fred was thoroughly amused by all this, but decided to wake his brother anyway.   
  
"Hey George, who you talking too?" Fred said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What?" George mumbled groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Talking too?" All of a sudden he sat bolt upright and realized that he had been dreaming. There was no willow tree, no sleeping Gina, and no bright sunlight. There was only his bed in his room in the burrow and Fred.   
  
Fred had to stifle a very large laugh that was threatening to take over as he imitated George "Gina wake up. Gina you're on my arm." George was turning beat red as only the Weasley's can and threw a pillow at Fred. "Oi! It's not my fault you were dreaming and I happened to hear it. Maybe you shouldn't talk out loud in your dreams that would be the smart thing to do." He said with a snicker.   
  
"Oh shut it you, it's not like you've never done it before. 'Oh Angelina, don't make me come over there and kiss you.' I know very well what you've always wanted to do with her, but I've never said a word, so don't start messing with me or I'll have to blackmail you." George warned with a twinkle in his eye and a smug look plastered on his face.   
  
Now it was Fred's turn to go red. "Alright, alright, you got me, but I'll have you know that I don't fancy her anymore. I don't fancy any one. So you got nothing on me." He replied with a superior air.   
  
"FRED, GEORGE!"   
  
"What does that woman want now?" Fred questioned as their mother yelled up to them. George just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH! AND YOU BOTH BETTER WAKE UP BEFORE NOON FROM NOW ON OR I'LL MAKE YOU DE-GNOME THE WHOLE GARDEN BY YOURSELVES!" There mother had such a loud voice and the twins were so used to hearing it that it seemed normal to them although it might seem to outsiders that they were getting in trouble.   
  
"Lunch, already?" George asked. Fred replied with a chuckle "Yes dear brother, you've almost slept the day away. Oh and must I remind you that Fran and Gina will be coming over today. I owled them telling them we'd be by there house at one to show them some stuff we've invented...I thought that would be safer than having them come over here and have mom catch us with the stuff."   
  
"Crud, I forgot all about that. Why didn't you wake me earlier?"  
  
"Well you seemed to be enjoying your dream so I decided to watch you instead of wake you. See you at lunch." He called as he exited the room and made his way downstairs.   
  
"Oh bother. I guess I better get dressed...now, what to wear?"  
  
Once down stairs George noticed that the whole family had been assembled. The thing that caught his eye was the fact that not only was his whole family there, but the whole Waters' family was there as well. He was confused to say the least and still being tired he stumbled into the only empty chair...beside Gina.  
  
"Hello everyone." He said as politely as is possible when one has jus woken up 20 minutes before.   
  
"Good. Now that everyone is here we can get started. Dig in!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
After lunch was over and everyone had eaten their full, Mr. Weasley called for silence around the table. "Now George, since you were the last one down you don't know that Mr. and Mrs. Waters have been here for some time and we have been discussing the Order of the Phoenix and how we are going to spend the rest of the summer at it's headquarters. You know enough about it to know what we are talking about and we will inform you that the Mr. and Mrs. Waters are going to become members. So if you, along with all of the kids, will pack your trunks we will be on our way by this evening."   
  
(A/N: another note, I'm sorry. I've really botched things up, but here I will attempt to fix them. I'm going to go along with the HP fifth book except for the fact that I already said that Harry is at the Burrow so that's a bit different. Hopefully from now on everything will be straight and not too confusing. :( So on with the story I guess.)  
  
Now as everyone was packing their trunks there was a lot of talk going on. Where was the headquarters to the order of the Phoenix? Why were they going there? Were they going to be let in on what was going on, or as "kids" were they going to be kept in the dark? These questions and others raced through the minds of all the Hogwarts students as they hurried to finish their packing. No one was really talking to one another because they sensed that this was somewhat of a grave situation or at least that the topic deserved some respect.   
  
As soon as everyone was done packing they gathered their things together in the Burrow. They were going to Floo there seeing as how that would be the easiest way to transport a lot of people without being seen by muggles.   
  
"Hey Fran, Gina what's that on your trunks?" Fred asked with curiosity as he and George (as well as Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry) stared at the trunks of the two Canadian twins.   
  
"What do you mean?" Fran asked wondering what they could be talking about.  
  
"Oh you must mean the painting." Gina interjected as she followed the stares of the other teenagers. "Right, well our trunks looked just like yours before we left, but you see we have a friend whose dad is this amazing painter so he painted a mural on our trunks to remind us of home. It's also safe to say we'll never get them mixed up with other people's trunks!" The mural on the trunks was an interesting one. In the center of the lid there was a bright Canadian flag flanked by a wolf with and polar bear on the left side and a large male moose and black bear on the right. Flying just over the heads of the bear and moose was a magnificent flock of Canadian geese (of course these were small to look like they were farther away in the sky, but the detail was amazingly clear). Along with the wolf and polar bear were a pup and cub. In the background was on the left was the Canadian north, the beautiful blanket of snow glistening on the soft ground and the frost covered trees as the sun hits it. On the right the background was a summer theme from the dense forests of the Lake Superior area where the moose crossing signs and watch for falling rock signs are plentiful and there is very little civilization (he he and absolutely no cell phone signals). Around the front, sides, and back were waterfalls (Niagara Falls too!) and other scenery with things like beavers, squirrels, chipmunks, trilliums, and many other animals and scenes that are truly Canadian. (A/N: Eeps! I went to the Lake Superior Provincial Park on July 18-25 and it was so AWESOME! You wouldn't believe how beautiful it is until you've seen it. So many trees and if you like hiking I suggest if you live anywhere in Ontario or any where else for that matter go camping there I recommend the Agawa Bay camp sites. The Orphan Lake trail was particularly nice if you like waterfalls and is only a mere 8km long and if you like climbing you can go on the Peat Mountain trail which is 11km long and Awasee is 10km and said it took 4-6 hours to complete, my friends and I did it in 4 ½ with a lot of breaks 'cause it was a mountain trail too, lol. Any way, back to the story now...)  
  
While all this was being explained the parents were handing out notes from Dumbledore to everyone with the location of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix because of course Dumbledore is the secret keeper.   
  
After everyone had Flooed to the headquarters (I can't for the life of me remember the name, I apologize) they gathered together and looked around at the room they were in. It was very musty and dirty and not at all comfortable (not to mention dark). There were a few minutes of complete silence and then all of a sudden there was a loud "WHOOP!" from somewhere out in the hall and then they all heard a women screaming like a banshee. "Oh shut it you old hag!" Said a voice (the same voice in fact that had given the whoop 20 seconds earlier). There were some grunting noises and some movement and finally the screaming stopped and into the room stepped, of all people, Sirius Black. He was the voice and it was his mother's portrait he had yelled at and was shutting with the help of Remus Lupin who stepped into the room right after him. He ran up to Harry and enveloped him into an enormous bear hug. When he finally let go he invited them all to come into the kitchen where the introductions could be made, but Mrs. Weasley insisted that they get their things into rooms right away. Once everyone had chosen rooms and were somewhat settled they made their way down to the kitchen.   
  
It was Mrs. Weasley who started the introductions and Sirius was all smiles because he was so glad to have lots of people in the house. He was very interested in the Waters family and he kept asking them questions about Canada. When Gina mentioned dog sledding he got really curious.  
  
"So there's a sled and a bunch of dogs pull it over ice and snow?" He mused.  
  
"Yes, but not just any kind of dog." At this he looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Only huskies, mostly, they look like wolves sort of but they have a lot more fur and are really fluffy. They can be cute, but just like any dog, don't get them mad." Gina explained wondering why Sirius was so interested in sled dogs.   
  
"Well Sirius, we can't keep our guests waiting now can we? Why don't we get started on supper and the kids can go explore the house. But I must warn you, when you're going through the halls, especially the main hall, be very quiet. The last thing you want to do is wake up Mrs. Black." Remus warned them as he pointed to the door of the kitchen. The kids could tell when they were not wanted and normally they would have tried to listen to what was going on, but they did want to explore so they decided they'd listen another time.   
  
After the whole house had been explored Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went into Harry and Ron's room while the two sets of twins went into George and Fred's room. Just as they were about to sit down and talk (and show the girls some joke stuff) Gina said, "Oh, wait one second." Then she ran out of the room. She came back a minute later with a small CD player and set it down on one of the bedside tables. Now this house being an entirely wizard house didn't have plugs or electricity, but that didn't matter because their father had bewitched everything they had that was electronic to work with magic. It had taken him a long time and a lot of mistakes, but he finally managed it and therefore there muggle things worked anywhere they were (including Hogwarts) because they were no longer electronic. In the CD player was a mixed CD with all their favourite Disney songs and other movie songs like songs from Sister Act 2 and other great movies. (A/N: the CD I'm listening to as I'm writing this has Disney and Sister Act 2 on it that is why I chose itï) George and Fred were completely confused until it was all explained to them and they found the music interesting especially the Little Mermaid songs with the Steel Drums and O Happy Day where the guy sings really, really high. They said they thought that muggle music was much more interesting then wizard music and the girls informed them that hadn't even touched the surface of muggle music because there is just too much to listen to it all. After a while they put on another mixed CD that had awesome rock music from AC/DC and Queen on it as well as some other rockin' songs.   
  
"So." Fred said to try and get out of the awkward silence they were currently in. "Did you guys sleep well in you new house, no strange dreams?" he asked with a snicker suddenly remembering George's dream. George just glared at his brother.   
  
"I must have had a great sleep because I didn't get up until 11 o'clock." Gina mused.  
  
"Wow, you did better than George. It was 12 o'clock before he got up. I was up long before then and had the joy of watching him dream; it was quite interesting considering the dream was about..." George chose this moment to step very hard on Fred's foot causing him to stop talking and roll back on the bed in pain.   
  
"Sorry about him, he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut so I've learned to shut it for him." George said with as much self control as he could muster while the girls just chuckled to themselves at the antics of the boys.   
  
Just then Ginny came in to tell them it was supper time therefore saving George from more embarrassment and explanations.   
  
Dinner was very eventful for everyone because there was so much talking going on about the Order and about what had been happening (of course only the stuff the kids were aloud to hear) and everyone was in a pretty good mood for the most part. After dinner Gina and Fran went upstairs to their room to put on some music and dance ('cause that's what they liked to do) remembering that they had to be quiet so they put a silencing charm on their room (because they can of course do magic outside of school now). They weren't the best at this charm so you still hear a little bit of the music from the hallway, that and the fact that they had it turned up very loud, but from the hallway it wasn't loud enough to bother anybody. They decided they were in a Rock mood so they put on this song:  
  
I Love Rock N' Roll  
  
I saw him dancin' there by the record machine   
  
I knew he must a been about seventeen   
  
The beat was goin' strong   
  
Playin' my favorite song   
  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long   
  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'   
  
I love rock n' roll   
  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby   
  
I love rock n' roll   
  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me   
  
He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name   
  
That don't matter, he said,   
  
'Cause it's all the same   
  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone   
  
An' next we were movin' on   
  
He was with me, yeah me   
  
Next we were movin' on   
  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'   
  
I love rock n' roll   
  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby   
  
I love rock n' roll   
  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me   
  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone   
  
An we'll be movin' on   
  
An' singin' that same old song   
  
Yeah with me, singin'   
  
I love rock n' roll   
  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby   
  
I love rock n' roll   
  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me   
  
Now as Fred and George were walking to their room (which is right across from Gina and Fran's) they thought they heard music so they listened closer and found out they were right. They put their extendable ears under they door and were blasted with music. They had to pull the ear pieces out of their ears because the volume hurt them. They decided to just hold the pieces up to their ears and they heard the girls singing along with the song and found that the girls could sing quite well. All of a sudden they looked up and saw Fran and Gina standing in the open doorway looking at them with serious expressions.   
  
"Excuse us, but we couldn't help but wonder what these things were when we saw them on the floor and then we remembered that you had shown them to us earlier and so we figured wherever there were extendable ears there must be Fred and George." Fran said sternly while Gina tried to stifle a laugh. She wasn't successful and soon both girls were laughing rather loudly and Fred and George (who were standing by this time) pushed them into their room and shut the door.   
  
"Hey," Gina said through her laughter. "You're not supposed to be in our room."   
  
"Well I don't see the problem, you were in ours earlier." George said gruffly.  
  
"I don't set the rules, I just follow them."   
  
"Alright Gina, George, enough arguing. Who really cares that they're in here? I don't, I just want to keep dancing. Shall we?" Fran announced as she looked at Gina before turning on another classic song:   
  
Love Shack  
  
If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
  
15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah  
  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway  
  
Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,  
  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down  
  
To the Love Shack  
  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money  
  
The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee.  
  
Love baby, that's where it's at, Ooo love baby, that's where it's at  
  
Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Love Shack!  
  
Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,  
  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back  
  
Glitter on the mattress  
  
Glitter on the highway  
  
Glitter on the front porch  
  
Glitter on the hallway  
  
The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
  
Love Shack baby! Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing  
  
Cause it's hot as an oven  
  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
  
Movin' around and around and around!  
  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!  
  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down  
  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
  
Funky little shack! Funky little shack!  
  
Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail!  
  
I got me a car, it seats about 20  
  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money.  
  
Bang bang bang on the door baby! Knock a little louder sugar!  
  
Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you!  
  
Bang Bang! On the door baby!  
  
Bang Bang! On the door!  
  
Bang Bang! On the door baby!  
  
Bang Bang! On the door!  
  
Your what?... Tin roof, rusted!  
  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack  
  
As soon as the music started Gina and Fran started dancing and singing. Soon they noticed the boys just standing there and pulled them into the dance where they went crazy and almost knocked the CD player over, but it was saved from sure disaster by Gina, the boys toned down their dancing a bit and everybody had a great time. That is until the song was over and they thought they heard someone coming up the stairs. With one quick look at each other Fred and George apparated out of there and into their own room just before Mrs. Weasley knocked on the girl's door. Very grateful that she came to them first and not the twins Gina opened the door and smiled at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What were you two doing in here?" She asked noticing the girls were flushed and looked very warm.   
  
"We were just dancing and having a great time!" Fran answered in a huff.  
  
"Alright, that's fine, but now it's time for bed we have a lot of work to do in the morning." And with that Mrs. Weasley left and their parents came up to say goodnight to them. While they were lying in bed trying to get to sleep Fred and George suddenly appeared on top of them.   
  
"ARGH!" Gina yelled. "Quiet or you'll get the parentals up here." George said as he covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"If you guys are going to apparate to visit us you could at least try not to land right on top of us." Fran said through clenched teeth, although she did think the situation was quite humorous and she knew that Gina thought the same thing.  
  
"Sorry, we really didn't mean to do that, but we're new at this so you can't really blame us." Fred said with a cheeky grin on his face that was just visible by the moonlight streaming in from the large window on the wall opposite the door, parallel to the beds.   
  
"Well I don't know about you two, but we're really tired so if you wouldn't mind..." Gina said as she tried to roll out from underneath George who was still on top of her.   
  
"Oh, sorry." George mumbled as he stood up blushing furiously and thanking his lucky stars that no one could see just how red he was.   
  
"Right, well as it seems we're not wanted brother dear we might as well leave." Fred stated in a superior tone.  
  
"Well you better not leave mad at us, because they'll be no living with you if you do." Fran pointed out. Everyone laughed, silently of course, at this comment and the boys politely said good night and left leaving the girls alone in the somewhat gloomy room.  
  
"Those guys are great. I'm so glad they like to dance because that means we won't be the only ones to go crazy at dances!" Gina said excitedly.  
  
"We don't even know if they have dances at Hogwarts." Fran pointed out to her sister.  
  
"Oh well, I can still dream can't I?" And with that the twins fell asleep to the sound of music in their heads and laughter in their hearts.  
  
A/N: Ok, so I know that ending is corny beyond belief, but you'll just have to deal with it. I want to thank some very special people, who with out their kind words this chapter (and more to come!) never would have been written.  
  
Thanks:  
  
PottersGirl13 Thanks for taking the time to read it and encouraging me to continue with this story!  
  
LittleMissAttitudelol Of course Canadians ROCK!! We are still loyal to the Queen and are therefore closer to being British than the Americans, lol (I hope this doesn't make any Americans mad, I love you guys too!). Thanks again for the review.  
  
InLuvWitRupert Thanks so much and I'm glad you feel you can relate. I love the fact that out of the five people that have reviewed my story two have been Canadian!   
  
Thanks again everyone who wanted me to go on. I hope that the next chapter will be up soon, but I can't make too many promises. I update slow, but at least I try, lol. 


	4. Seal skin and Black robes

**Two Sets of Twins**

A/N: Well here is the fourth chapter...YIPEE! Gah....it's taken so long to get this out...to actually start it, lol. I've been addicted to for the past few weeks so I haven't taken the time to write anything. But it's down till September 2, so I have time to write now :P. Enough of this...on with the show!

**Chapter Four: **Seal skin and Black robes.

A few days...weeks...however long later.....(whenever Harry goes for his hearing, which is in august or something right? I just wanted to skip all the boring cleaning they have to do).

"Fred....Fred, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean I know I wouldn't want to be woken up like this and you know that if you raise your voice even the littlest bit it'll wake up Mrs. Black's portrait? I really think you should reconsider. I'm sure they'll be mad and you know how mom is when she's grumpy in the morning, I'm sure all girls can be grumpy in the morning if you wake them up by yelling right outside their door. I personally don't want two angry teenage girls in my face and I'm sure that's what is going to happen if you go through with this. Please, please, don't do it, I beg you." George pleaded with his twin as he stumbled after him down the hallway.

"George, my man. Stop. Why is this such a big deal? This is what we do, we bug people, and besides they won't be mad at us forever. I'm sure that because of our charming good looks they will only be mad for a few minutes and then they'll forget all about it." And with that he opened his mouth to yell at the top of his lungs, but before he could get out a sound, Mrs. Black's portrait started screaming like a banshee. "Well, it looks like someone did our work for us." Fred said with a smirk on his face.

"Ouch, oops, urgh."

Fred and George ran to the banister at the top of the stairs to see who had made all the ruckus. They looked down and saw Ginny sprawled across the floor with the troll leg holder pinned underneath her. "Hey Gin," Fred yelled down to her. "Thanks for doing our work for us!" He said with a large wink in her direction, while she just looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

SLAM!

"What's going on? Who's making all that noise and..." "Why so early in the morning?" Gina started with Fran interrupting her. Gina glared at Fran as if to say 'who cares what time it is and it really isn't that early anyway'.

Now Fred being the kind of guy that he is couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the girls. Of course he did his best (which was pretty good) at keeping it inside, but he wasn't sure why George wasn't laughing. Surely his dear brother/partner-in-crime found it as funny as he did, so why wasn't he laughing? You see, the reason Fred found the girls so funny was because it looked like they had just jumped out of bed as soon as the noise started (which is in fact just what they had done). They were standing in the door way to their room in their pajamas (pj pants and tank top) and their hair was ruffled and tangled and was as messy as the best bed head ever. Now Gina is fairly quick at picking up on things so she noticed Fred's sniggering at once.

"Fred, George," she said with a nod at each of them. "We're going to go change and get ready for breakfast and then you both better tell us what the heck is causing that noise. It's obviously not anything life threatening or you wouldn't be standing here laughing at us." She said with a glare at Fred while George started to protest that he wasn't laughing and realized that Gina was only talking about Fred.

SLAM!

Now it was George's turn to glare at Fred. "I can't believe you."

"What?! It was funny and we didn't even have to do anything. I'm surprised at you. Normally you would have found this a very funny thing and would have had a harder time keeping quiet than me." Fred pointed out to a George who looked ready to pounce and give no mercy. Fred held up his hands if front of him as a sign of surrender and turned to go downstairs into the kitchen, leaving a stationary George behind him.

George was so busy burning holes into the back of Fred's head (is that was possible wink) even when he was out of view, that he didn't notice a door behind him opening and two slightly angry, but more annoyed girls walk out of it.

Now, we don't know what was going through George's head at the time, but it must have been important or just extremely distracting because he also didn't notice when one of the girls coughed slightly behind him to get his attention, or even when they walked right by him and started going down the stairs. He barely even noticed them walking down the stairs until they were almost at the bottom and Gina managed somehow to trip, this action making enough noise to wake George from whatever daydream he was having (or whatever he was thinking about).

"Gina, are you okay?" He asked with deep concern as he ran to help her.

"Uh, yeah George, I'm good. Just a little clumsy is all." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Hellllooo....Yo, lovebirds!" Fran shouted to the two of them when they had been staring at each other (Gina's hand in George's) for longer than was necessary.

"Huh?" Gina said, her cheeks flushing a brilliant red, while George dropped her hand and looked away as he was turning the same colour. George walked quickly passed them and said "I'll see you guys in the kitchen."

The two girls giggled and Gina punched Fran's arm playfully as she got up and they made their way down to the basement.

Just outside the door they could hear voices...loud voices...angry voices. With a curious glance at each other they pushed open the doors to the kitchen and braced themselves for what was inside.

"Ginny, you have to be more careful. It's bad enough that every time somebody from the Order comes here they always ring the doorbell which sets her off, so I don't need my daughter doing the same thing. You're not normally clumsy, I just don't understand." Mrs. Weasley said as she shook her head in her hands and rubbed her temples trying to get rid of her headache. Ginny just looked at the floor like she wanted it to swallow her up.

"Aw mum, don't be too hard on her. She's just scared for Harry's sake that's all. I mean we all know how much she likes the guy and she would just be so sad if he couldn't come back to Hogwarts. I mean imagine what'd it be like for her, a whole year without her hero." Fred said in complete seriousness before snickering quietly. There was colour creeping into Ginny's face now, a very deep shade of red that she was trying to hide from everyone present. At first Gina and Fran were confused and then they remembered that today was the day that Harry went for his hearing at the Ministry of Magic.

Mrs. Weasley just glared at Fred as Ginny rushed out of the room crying. "I hope you two can learn to be more sensitive about Ginny and her feelings for Harry. You two may not realize it, but it can be very hard for someone when they like someone else and they know the feelings aren't returned." She said before stalking off to go comfort her daughter. It seemed she was just as worried for Harry as Ginny was.

George was staring at the door looking after his mom as if to say 'but I didn't say anything' when he finally noticed Gina and Fran standing to the side against the wall and he blushed again, this time only going a slight shade of pink.

"We'll just pretend we didn't see anything and go about our own business of making ourselves breakfast." Fran said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that was plaguing the room. As she moved about making some bacon and eggs, she was whistling a happy tune, actually a tune that sounded remarkably like a Bare Naked Ladies song.

It was at this time that Gina remembered the noise that had woken them up, so she decided to enquire about it. "So, what exactly was screaming their pants off this morning?"

"Oh that," George said with a sigh of relief (for some reason he had been afraid of what Gina was going to say). "That was Sirius' mother's portrait. She wakes up whenever there are loud noises like the doorbell, or something falling over. Then she screams like there's no tomorrow and it's a tough job to shut her up!" He explained.

"I see...so what are we going to do today anyway? I hope it's something interesting, I'm getting kind of bored." Gina said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, you missed mom telling us that she's taking us to Diagon Alley today to get our school stuff...by the way, our letters came yesterday as well." Fred said absently as he started out the window wishing he could be flying right now. (A/N: I realize the timelines aren't exactly proper, but unfortunately I didn't notice it until I had written most of this chapter, so we'll all just have to deal with it.)

"Yeah you missed it yesterday when our ickle Ronniekins got his letter saying he's a prefect. I must hang my head in shame. Such a thing!" George moaned.

"Really, but we get letters?" Fran whipped around and sat down quickly at the table. "I'm so excited. I remember getting our letters from our school in Canada, but this'll be cool because they'll be our first Hogwarts letters!" She finished with a squeal of excitement.

"Shibby! So cool. Here, let me see mine." Gina exclaimed as she reached beside her to grab the letters out of George's hand (for he had picked them up and was holding them out of reach while sitting beside Gina at the table. Fred was sitting on the other side beside Fran). "Come on." She whined as she continued to reach for them.

"I'm sorry is there something that you want." George chuckled as he held them up higher. Gina, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to reach them or get them herself, decided to use what she considered her 'secret weapon', when in reality it was just about every girls 'secret weapon', if you chose to use it. It was called... 'The Face'. That cute face that makes guys melt and give into your every whim and desire (well not exactly, but we can wish can't we?), the way you look at them with your head slightly tilted to one side and your bottom lip stuck out in a cute pouty kind of way. This usually helped Gina get her way when dealing with a person of the male persuasion who wasn't her teacher or any kind of elder or person in authority (excluding her father of course).

Needless to say, George was putty in her hands. You see, Fred already has a suspicion (as I'm sure most of you wonderful people do as well) that George is a bit taken with Gina. I mean this would explain the dreams, the not wanting to do any kind of prank on them, the not laughing when he should be, and the unnecessary blushing he goes through when anyone so much as mentions her name or if he is within viewing distance of her. So he of course gave in and started lowering his hand in which the letters were placed. He wasn't really aware the he was lowering his arm; it's just that he was staring at Gina and the look in her eyes makes him forget everything else. As soon as the letters are within reaching distance, Fran makes a grab for them and safely secures both letters in her own hands.

The reason Gina didn't make a grab for the letters was because she was also transfixed but George's eyes. It's the first time this has happened to her. She's never come across a guy whose eyes can make her melt the way she knows she's made other guys melt. It's strange, but she likes it, it makes her feel all happy, like she has a million little butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. I think it's safe to say that George feels the same way too.

"Ahem." Fran coughed loudly as Fred snapped his fingers in George's face. "Here you are Gina, your letter." Fran said with sophistication (because she felt like doing it that way) as she passed Gina her letter and continued reading hers. This is what the letters said:

Dear Miss Gina (or Fran in Fran's case) Waters,

Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' present Headmaster, and I are pleased to confirm with you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have been informed that you are currently residing at a house in London (A/N: is Number 12 Grimauld Place in London?) and are staying there with the Weasley's, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. It is common practice for the arriving first years to ride across the lake on small boats to the castle and we considered sending you and your sister along this route, but after much thought (and the information about where you are staying the summer and with whom) we have decided that you may ride in the carriages with the rest of the students.

Upon arrival of the castle you will follow your friends to the front doors at which time you will be escorted away to wait for the sorting with the rest of the first years. You will be sorted after them and your situation will then be explained to the rest of the school. Enclosed is a list of the books and supplies you will need to purchase for the forthcoming school year. We hope that you are looking forward to attending Hogwarts and that you will push yourselves to excel.

Sincerely,

M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.

"Hmmm...it looks like we need to get new robes as well." Gina mused as she read the list of books and supplies. The list said they needed black robes and the reason this was mentioned was because Hogwarts wasn't sure what kind of uniform their Canadian counterparts wore.

The only school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Canada is Ellesmere, which is located at the northern most point of Nunavut just west of Greenland, on Ellesmere Island. In fact the island's eastern shores are quite close to the western shores of Greenland. The school is in fact carved out of a mountain, so any muggles who just happen to come across it will think nothing strange of a mountain. The mountain is located on the south of the island, just west of the muggle inhabited town of Grise Fiord. Ellesmere Island is north-west of Baffin Island which is north of Hudson Bay, north of Manitoba, Ontario, and Quebec. There are not as many witches and wizards in Canada as there is in Britain so all of the students go to Ellesmere. Each province (or territory) has a train in which the students ride. The trains from Quebec, Newfoundland (along with Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and P.E.I., all on the same train) go to the town of Saglouc, most northern settlement in Quebec. Trains from all the other provinces/territories go to Chesterfield Inlet, which is located in Nunavut just west of Saglouc. Depending on which province they are coming from it can take hours or days to get to these locations. At these locations, the students are then transported to the school by way of Floo powder. They have a system there in which there is a fire place the size of a large wall and very deep, so it can fit many students in at a time. The students are transported in there year groups starting from 7th and going to 1st. This large fireplace is located in the Entrance Hall on the wall opposite the entrance doors. This large fireplace provides comfort and warmth to the students, especially when they have just entered the school from outside as it is very cold this far north. The Great Hall of Ellesmere is remarkably like the Great Hall of Hogwarts, but of course the twins don't know that yet. Unfortunately they do not have an enchanted ceiling, but the Hall is very comfortable and warm.

Because it is inside a mountain the school is very cave like, but homey as well. There are as well four houses in Ellesmere, just as there are in Hogwarts. I believe it is said (in the book 'Days Gone By: A History of Ellesmere') that Godric Gryffindor's cousin Gareth Gryffindor was a founding member of Ellesmere, one that helped build the school. He had the help of many Inuit spirits when building and soon the school was fit for students. The four houses are as follows:

Sedna – the sea goddess

Sila – the weather spirit of the earth

Anirniq – the spirit of breath and soul

Tuniq – the legendary giants

Sedna would be the equivalent of Gryffindor; the ones who are brave and good. Sila is like Ravenclaw; the ones in which intelligence runs deep. Anirniq is like Hufflepuff; the ones who are kind to all creatures. And Tuniq is like Slytherin; the ones who's ambitions are strong and power is a common goal.

Because of the location of the school the uniforms greatly differed from those of Hogwarts. The students wore thick, animal skin and fur coats when outside and inside (over top of their pants and/or skirts, shirts and ties) they wore a thinner robe like garment made of seal skin and fur (A/N: the fur is actually quite soft when rubbed one way and a bit coarse when rubbed the other way; I know because we had an exchange student from Greenland when I was 8 and she brought my sister I toy seals that were covered in real seal skin). They usually wore soft wolf skin and fur slipper type boots when they were inside (to keep feet warm ) and stiff boots covered in polar bear skin and fur for outside. Of course you can't forget mittens and hats and all the other accessories one needs when one is outside in the cold north. This is why Gina stated they needed to get new robes...because they don't have black ones at their school.

(A/N: in case you're wondering, I was looking at a map when figuring out the geography and names and such for Ellesmere. Anything geographical is real and was from a map of Canada I have...the names of towns and such are real as well. The house names I got from a site about Inuit spirits and carvings and such, so those names and the meanings are real as well. The other stuff I made up and tried to be as creative as I could. I hope you like)

"That we do Gina that we do." Fran agreed with her sister. They were both remembering their old school and the robes they wore there when the other twins brought them back to the real world.

"What were you two daydreaming about? I mean I know that my strapping good looks are too much some times, but next time try not to go off in your own little world that we can't follow you into...we might get lonely out here." Fred said in a tone that suggested he really did think that he was ruggedly handsome.

Fran just snorted and Gina corrected Fred. "Actually, we were thinking about Ellesmere."

"What's Ellesmere?" George asked with a puzzled, but very cute, look on his face. Gina smiled at him and almost did start day dreaming about how handsome she thought George was when she remembered his question. "It's the name of our school in Canada. Would you like to hear about it?"

"Wait a sec. Before we go into a long speech on Ellesmere, what is a prefect?" Fran interjected. At first George and Fred were shocked, but then they remembered that the girls were from Canada so they went about explaining prefects and head boy/girl. "Right, now I get it." She said when they had finished.

Gina was about to start explaining about Ellesmere when George interrupted. "Hang on, wait a minute. I think maybe we should get Hermione in here. I know she'll want to know all about other wizarding schools (she likes to know everything) and I don't want to have to make you say it all twice, because if she finds out you told us she's going to make you tell her." And with that George disappeared to find Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Once the four of them were back in the kitchen Gina and Fran went into the story of their school and all that great stuff that you all just read.

"And then we were sledding and we ran into this huge polar bear. It was one of the scariest things ever because we had left our wands in our room. If Ben hadn't been there to distract it and obliterate us from its memory, we never would have gotten out of there." Fran finished with a huff of excitement. It was one of her favourite stories to tell. Of course any story that includes a brush with death is one of Fran's favourites.

"It sounds as though it'd be really neat to go to school there. So if you guys have houses too, what house were you in?" Fred aksed.

"We were both in Sedna, the sea goddess house. The one for all the brave people." Gina said with a wink to no one in particular.

"Right, so that's like our Gryffindor. I hope you guys get sorted into Gryffindor, that's the house we're in, it's the best one." George said as he beamed with pride for his house.

"Yeah that would be cool. It's always great to hear someone thinks your brave, even if you don't think that of yourself." Fran said with a chuckle.

"You know, your school reminds me of Durmstrang in Bulgaria. My friend goes there and he said it's really cold." Hermione informed them.

"Hmph," said Ron. "How is Vikki by the way? Gotten any good letters from him lately?" he sniggered at his own comment and started sulking. He was worried for Harry today and he didn't need Hermione to go mentioning Viktor Krum.

Before an argument could escalate from this comment, Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and demanded everyone's attention.

"We are going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Gina, Fran, your parents gave me this to give to you. It's an account number for Gringotts. You will need to take out money to get your school things and for spending during the year." She handed Gina a slip of paper and proceeded to usher her children towards the fire place as she talked. "Everyone ready? Good. Who's first?"

"I'll go and then Fred can follow. Then Gina and Fran." George answered. Soon the four of them were in the Leaky Cauldron waiting Mrs. Weasley and the rest of them. Once everyone had arrived they all headed to Gringotts. After Gringgotts Mrs. Weasley gave out specific instructions to all of them; Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny were to stay together (only 'cause Ginny didn't want to stay with her mother by herself and she would rather go with Hermione) and the twins were all supposed to stay together. She was going to get Harry's supplies and they were all supposed to meet back at Gringotts in 2 hours. Your hear that? 2 hours! Don't be late. If anyone needs more time than that we'll see what we can do, but you better not dawdle." And with that she was off to her first stop: Flourish and Blotts.

"Ok, righteo off we go!" Fred said a little too enthusiastically while the rest ran after him and tried to keep up. "Where to first?" he asked when he had finally decided to stop.

"Well I think we should go to the robe shop 'cause we need robes first of all." Gina suggested. "Where's the robe shop?"

"It's called Madam Malkins and its right over here." George said pointing to a building that was ahead and to the left of them. "Let's go." So they all headed off for Madam Malkins and went about their business.

Once the girls had been measured for robes, they left the shop (and would be back later to pick up the finished robes) and headed for Flourish and Blotts. Once they had all their books and their extra potions ingredients and once the boys had all of their things, they went to Fortescue's for some ice cream. Once they were finished they went to the Magical Menagerie to look at the animals before heading back to Madam Malkins to pick up the finished robes.

"Wow, these are so much lighter than our seal skin robes," Fran mused as she tried on a set of her new school robes and twirled around in them. Gina was doing the same thing and they were both admiring the way the robes made them look. They rather liked it.

"Alright, alright you two, you look lovely. Now could we please leave before we're late?" George pleaded with them receiving a look from Gina that made him want to melt into a puddle and looks from Fran and Fred that made him want to punch them...or at least Fred. He turned towards the door and started walking when he heard snickering behind him and a voice say "oh grow up." There was the sound of someone picking up their bags and packages and then of shuffling feet. Soon he found there was someone beside him, huffing because they were out of breath from trying to catch up to him.

"Oh, here Gina, let me help you with those." He said, trying to be polite. Gina shot him a grateful look and a smile as she passed him a couple of her bags and continued walking beside him.

"You know, you can't let those two bother you." Her voice was small beside him and it sent shivers up and down his spine. He was starting to get very annoyed with these reactions he had whenever she spoke or looked at him. They were getting on his nerves and he didn't know what to do about them. "They just lack the part of the part of the brain that harbours intelligence, so all they can do is laugh and try to come back with snitty remarks that do nothing but make obvious their lack of intelligence," she pointed out as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. The look on her face was serious and when she turned to look at him she smiled and winked at him. It as all he could do to smile back and not faint on the spot.

"Hey, you up there!" Fran shouted. "Oi, pea brain! I thought we were supposed to stick together." Fred yelled as he and Fran ran to catch up with their twins. All Gina and George did was stop, turn around, and start laughing, before they continued to make their way to Gringotts, leaving behind a very confused Fred and Fran. When they finally arrived at the wizarding bank they were met with more confused stares from Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, which only made them laugh harder.

Soon Fran and Fred had reached the steps and were bent over, trying to catch their breath. "What happened to you two? Why are you all out of breath?" George inquired after looking at them.

"Some little git went and stole a bag of Fran's so we ran after him." Fred spewed out breathlessly. "Yeah, so we chased him all over Diagon Alley and finally cornered him at the ice cream shop." Fran added. "Luckily the wizard who owns the shop realized our predicament and got the bag away from the little thief." Fran looked like she thought the little 'thief' was evil incarnate.

"So we ran all the way back here so we wouldn't be late. And it looks like we're just in time." Fred said as he pointed to his mother who was walking towards them all with packages tucked beneath her arms.

"All right then," she shouted out to them. "Done all your shopping?"

There were choruses of "yes mum" and "yes Mrs. Weasley" as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once back in the privacy of their own room, Gina and Fran took out their new black school robes and admired them. Of course because they were black they were somewhat slimming and although Gina and Fran don't need any help in that department, they still think about those things, because, isn't that what all girls do?

"Fran, don't you think these skirts are going to take some getting used to?" Gina questioned, holding up the short, pleated skirt that was to be part of their new uniform. "I mean I'm just so used to the long, thick skirts we had to wear so we'd stay warm. There was no time to care about what you looked like; everyone just wanted to stay warm. At least these are somewhat fashionable, not that we really care about being fashionable. Comfort is more important I always say." She finished with a sigh.

"Too true Gina, too true. I agree with you there, but look at it this way: with these skirts it'll be hard not to attract some attention from members of the male persuasion. Even with these robes on. I think they know the skirts are under there, they'll just have to wait patiently to see them." Fran said as she rolled over laughing.

"Fran!" Gina said looking scandalized. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well someone had too," she replied with a smirk on her face. "I know you were thinking it. Well I know you were at least thinking of wanting to attract attention from one certain male in particular." She said before covering her head with a pillow to protect herself from Gina's attack she knew was coming after a comment like that.

"You...you...gah!" and with that Gina and Fran were involved in a very intense pillow fight that lasted 15 minutes before both the girls fell to the floor in exhaustion. They had had a tiring day and when they have pillow fights they go all out, put forth all their energy and alas, it leaves them lying in unattractive heaps on the floor.

"Alright seriously Gina, you do have some sort of level of feelings for George, don't you?"

Before answering Gina rolled over so she was right beside Fran and whispered "maybe we should check for those ears, I definitely don't want to be answering a question like that and have them hearing it." So they checked and to Gina's great relief found no trace of the ears. "Well if you must know, yes, I guess I do have some sort of crush on him, but I don't really know him that well so I'm not really clear on how I feel and if it's genuine or if it's just something that'll pass." She explained, looking down at her hands in her lap, a confused, thoughtful look on her face. "How could you tell?"

"Oh it was kind of obvious, on his part as well as yours. You two have to make your staring less long and obvious. It's like you guys are in your own little world where just looking at each other is all you ever need to do. It's sort of sad in a way, because it's like you guys fell in love at first sight or something, but are to afraid to do anything about it. I mean every time we caught you guys staring today you snapped out of it as if your life depended on it. It was the funniest thing really and the blushing you two do, it's almost ridiculous!" Fran ended with a laugh. When she saw that Gina didn't try to deny any of it, but started blushing again, she went up to he sister, sat beside her and put her arm around her. "You know what you need?" Gina just gave her a questioning look, as she continued. "You need some moose tracks ice cream. That always made you feel better. It has everything a woman could ask for! Chocolate, ice cream, and more chocolate, who could resist?"

Gina just chuckled and asked where they were going to get any, but Fran shushed her and said "well, Gina, it's me we're talking about! You know I always carry some around with a forever freezing charm. Besides, the ice cream man, Mr. Fortesque, or something or other, said that although he doesn't carry it now, he would order some to try it and he's going to alert the ice cream shop in Hogsmede, his cousin actually, that we are coming to Hogwarts and we will purchase large amounts of moose tracks ice cream if they will only have it in stock. How does that sound, huh?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful. Let's eat!" and with that the two girls busied themselves with getting the forever frozen ice cream out of Fran's trunk and into their mouths. They enjoyed this little taste of something Canadian and familiar and talked like school girls (which of course they are), giggling into the night for hours, until they were too tired to hold the bowls and their eyelids were too heavy to keep open. They crawled into bed with light hearts and stomachs full of ice cream, knowing they would regret ever having eaten that much ice cream once they woke up in the morning.

As George and Fred were unpacking their books and supplies, silence was all around them. George was the first to speak

sigh

"Huh? What did you say?" Fred wondered aloud.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." George replied. "About what?" Fred asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes that could only mean trouble. When George said nothing Fred went a little further. "Oh, I just wasn't sure if you were thinking about a certain brown haired foreign girl who just might look really cute in those short skirts that Hogwarts so willingly makes the girls wear to tease and please us members of the male persuasion. I mean they must understand what it does to us fine, handsome specimens to see young attractive females walking around school in the warm months without the protection of their long, black robes that cover all. I think they do it just to distract us, make us rather look at girls than study, but I'm onto their little game. I'll pass my classes and THEN I'll look at the females!" He finished with intense enthusiasm.

He chose that moment to look directly at George whose face was tomato red. "Don't you dare talk about Gina like that." He said defiantly. "Oh so you were thinking about her. I thought so." Fred said with a smug look on his face. All the while Fred is sitting on his bed looking smug, George is about to explode so he takes his pillow and throws it fight at Fred's face and receives a very oomph from the one whose face his pillow has connected with and the one who was speaking disrespectful words about the girls he likes. 'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'The girl I like? Since when do I like a girl?'

"Ow, oi, bugger off you!" George has just been hit with his own pillow, something he should have been expecting. In fact it has taken Fred a rather long time to retaliate and George would stop to ponder the meaning of this, but he realizes that it was his pondering that got him hit in the first place.

"Hey man, I'm just getting you back. What was so distracting there?"

"Fred. Do you promise not to make fun of me, whatever I say?" George asks his brother with a slight pleading expression in his eyes.

"Of course, on my honour as your twin I will swear not to make fun of you in anyway, although I do reserve the right to laugh at will if I cannot control myself under any circumstances." The look in Fred's eye told George that his twin was probably going to laugh at just about anything and everything he said, which didn't help matters.

"I'm serious Fred. Please." George's tone of voice seemed to indicate to Fred that this was a serious issue and should be treated as such, so he settled down and became serious. You may be thinking, Fred Weasley being serious? It's not possible. Oh but it is. It is when it's his twin we're talking about.

"Ok, I'm completely serious now. Shoot."

"Right, well you were teasing me about Gina earlier and I just wanted to say that yes I was thinking about her, no I was not thinking about her in a short skirt, and yes it bugs me when you tease me about her. I mean, I must have some feelings for her or I wouldn't turn the colour of our hair whenever I see her or talk to her. I just don't know exactly what I feel so I'm really confused. I wonder if this is what Ginny feels like. I mean I don't know Gina that well and Ginny didn't know Harry at all when she started liking him. I mean she knew about him, but had never met him. I'm seriously thinking about never teasing her about him again, because I know how she feels now." He finished quietly while Fred just looked at him, a smile playing on his lips.

"I thought that's what you were going to say. You see, I can read you better than anyone, I mean I better be able to I'm your twin! So I know what you're feeling sometimes or at least I can make a pretty close guess. I think it's just good for you to actually voice your feelings out loud, it probably made you feel a bit better, eh?" His smile grew as he watched George's nod of affirmation. "Why don't we just go to bed, you can sleep on it. And besides, it's not like you have to figure it out anytime soon, sometimes these things are just best left to themselves," 'or to matchmakers' he thought slyly. "Well, goodnight George."

"Night Fred."

As George laid down and pulled the covers over top of him, he thought that just letting things take their own course would probably be a good idea; it would be less work for him anyway.

A/N: Well this chapter is finally finished, and it only took me three days to do it! Of course not three full days, but three days of work here and there. Although today I worked many hours and had many distractions. It is 11:23pm on Saturday August 28, 2004 and I am finally going to post the 4 chapter.

I would like to thank Leticia and Regeane for keeping me away from writing the very last bit while we talked away on msn, but also for taking interest in this chapter because I gave you cookies from it squee. So thank you very much, I love you two and I hope we will soon be having our next adventure!!! Oh and you can also blame these two and the fact that it's very late at night, for the way the last bit is written and the ramblings of the characters. I apologize to anyone who doesn't like it, but I will say that I find it quite amusing. -


End file.
